


Letters To My Love

by TheWanderingOcean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Gen, Julerose - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, attempted slow burn, hes hurting, hes hurts, ladrien, ninalya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingOcean/pseuds/TheWanderingOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chatton and Bugaboo write letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To My Love

Write a letter to one another. This was Chat's suggestion for clearing out the kinks in their relationship. Due to lack of other ideas, Ladybug had agreed, and the two now sat scribbling on their papers. "You have to completely honest about what the other person is doing wrong." Chat reminded Ladybug.

"I know." Ladybug said, re-reading what she'd already written.

How they'd gotten into this situation, she was curious. 

\---- 

"...Speaking of which, we really need to improve our technique." Chat began.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you're getting sloppy."

"Wha-! Me!? YOU'RE the one who can't think of an opportune moment to use your cataclysm!" Ladybug accused, jumping to her feet.

"And you're the one who keeps getting stupid Lucky Charms! I mean, you got a water bottle for a giant caterpillar! A water bottle!" Chat rebutted.

"Hey! Not fair! You know I can't control that!" Ladybug said angrily.

"Well, learn how!" Chat replied, crossing his arms.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Ladybug asked, resisting the urge to stop her foot.

"Figure it out, smart-ass."

"Excuse me?" Ladybug said, backing up.

"Oh, God, Ladybug. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that-"

"Stop. You said it and it's been done." Ladybug said, dropping down to sit on the roof.

Chat tightened his grip on his arms. "Ladybug... Are we fighting?" He asked hesitantly.

"No. We're BFFs, and we're gonna make friendship bracelets." Ladybug said sarcastically.

"Hey! You know I didn't mean it!" Chat said, pointing an accusing finger.

"Yeah? Well you said it, and it really did sound like you meant it." Ladybug said, twisting to face the other direction.

"LB, I'm sorry." Chat, sitting down next to his partner.

"You know, sorry doesn't always cut it." Ladybug drew her knees up to her chest.

With a sigh, Chat quieted. He didn't have anything else to say, so his just stared at the scene in front of them. The sun was setting over Paris and the bustling crowds below were thinning out. "Chat." Ladybug sighed, tipping over to rest on the feline-themed hero.

Wordlessly, Chat wrapped an arm around Ladybug's shoulder. "I feel like we've been fighting a lot lately." She finished finally.

It was true. The superhero duo had been arguing pettily against each other for the past little while, stressed from the school year's closing. Finals were approaching quickly and both students had their parents breathing down their backs to study. Marinette had been furiously writing and re-writing her essays while trying to complete an order of bridesmaids dresses for a family friend, while Adrien had been modelling countless summer lines while trying to grasp concepts he had been absent for during the school year.

"Yeah. I guess we have." Chat sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed to study and finish up some projects, and on top of that, saving Paris constantly." Ladybug also sighed.

"I'm sorry, too. I've missed so much over the school year 'cause of my dad's job, and now I'm also caught up in a lot of stuff, too." Chat said, squeezing Ladybug just a little bit tighter around the shoulders.

"We need to figure out a way to work this whole friendship-partnership thing out." Ladybug suggested.

"I think we need to tell each other to our faces, what's bothering one another." 

"Yeah, but I couldn't do that. It'd be too hard." Ladybug fretted.

"Then not say it out loud?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know... Maybe a letter?" Chat pondered.

"That's not a bad idea." Ladybug concurred.

"Alright... how about we start now? Just be one hundred percent honest, okay?"

"Fair... can we not open our letters until we get home?" Ladybug asked.

"If that makes you feel more comfortable." Chat agreed.

Biting her lip, Ladybug nodded. With the realization of not having the appropriate materials to write a letter, the two wandered off in search of stationary and writing utensils.

\----

Recalling the origins on their agreement, Ladybug began to scribble out her note. She had written her opening greeting before giving up. 'What do I say?' She wondered.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was scribbling away. "Done yet, Ladybug?" He asked, seemingly signing off.

"Almost." Ladybug lied, trying to write more.

'Just write whatever comes to your head.' She thought, starting to write.

"Finished." Ladybug said a moment later, holding up her letter, neatly folded and packaged in an envelope.

"Alright... here." Chat said, trading letters with Ladybug.

The two nodded to each other before launching off in their own respective directions.

-✾-

нєу тнєrє, cнαт ησιr....  
ѕσ уσυ ѕυggєѕтє∂ ωє ωrσтє ℓєттєrѕ, ѕσ нєrє'ѕ мιηє!  
ι ƒιgυrє ωє нανє тσ тєℓℓ єαcн σтнєr ѕтυƒƒ ωє нαтє σr ∂ιѕℓιкє αвσυт σηє αησтнєr... ѕσ... нєrє gσєѕ ησтнιηg.  
ι нαтє тнαт уσυ ƒℓιrт ωιтн мє ѕσ мυ¢н.... мσѕтℓу ѕιηcє ι ∂ση'т rєsρση∂ тσ ιт/ѕнσσт уσυ ∂σωη...  
ℓιкє, уσυ ∂ση'т gινє υρ... ѕσ ι gυєѕѕ ι α∂мιrє тнαт αвσυт уσυ; уσυ ∂ση'т gινє υρ.  
ℓв

-☯-

ʜɪ ʟᴀᴅʏʙᴜɢ! ꜱᴏ ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴠᴇɴᴛ/ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴀɪɴ/ᴀᴅᴍɪʀᴇ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪꜱ ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ꜱᴏ, ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛ ʙʏ ꜱᴀʏɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ. ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀꜰᴜʟ. ᴀᴡᴇꜱᴏᴍᴇ. ᴀᴍᴀᴢɪɴɢ. ꜱᴍᴀʀᴛ, ʙʀᴀᴠᴇ. ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜱᴛᴜꜰꜰ. ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ ꜱᴛᴜʙʙᴏʀɴ... ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ꜱᴀʏ ɪꜱ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʜɪɴɢ... ʙᴜᴛ ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏꜱ, ꜱᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴏᴏɴ, ᴄʜᴀᴛᴛᴏɴ

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my story! I'm Ocean, and I'll be your guide throughout this story. Or your writer, you choose.
> 
> So... enjoy....  
> <3  
> Also, if you want some sinful stuff, I wrote my very first miraculous sin one shot ever in my one shot book... Uh so yeah.... <3  
> ~Ocean


End file.
